DULCY
by PsychicVampiress
Summary: Dulcy is thought to be the last dragon on Mobius. This takes place after the events in Issue 107 of the Comic Series. Thuban and Sonic Audis are from The Sonic Underground Mobius where the rest are from Mobius Prime the Sat Am/ Comic universe.


Sonic The Hedgehog, Dulcy and all related characters are copyright Sega Of America.  
  
DragonHeart and all related Characters are Copyright Universal Pictures. Gorbas and all related characters are copyright Gordon R. Dickson. Star Wars and All related charaters are copyright Lucasfilms. Animorphs and all related characters are copyright K.A. Appelgate. Spyro The Dragon is copyright Universal Interactive Studios and Insomniac. Turbo is my own character as is her dragon form Thuban they are one in the same.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DULCY  
  
A DRAGON'S HEART  
  
1 PROLOUGE  
  
Once dragons flew the skies of Mobius free and unencumbered  
  
Until one dark day Robotnik started his reign of terror  
  
He roboticized all the dragons. All but one a mother dragon named Sabina hid  
  
Her hatchling daughter named Dulcinea in Kothole Village. Sabina was roboticized  
  
Dulcy remained as the sole surviving dragon on Mobius Until strangers from another  
  
Mobius came. Among them was another Sonic and his mate Turbo who had the power to turn into a dragon her dragon name was Thuban. After the death of Dulcy's mate Zan they discover Dulcy's pregnant.  
  
CHAPTER 1. THE LAST DRAGON?  
  
The Freedom Fighters and Sonic and Turbo and Dulcy had returned to Knothole.  
  
" Why's Dulcy so sad there are other dragons! Turbo can become one her dragon name is Thuban!" Sonic said. " I'm the only dragon left on Mobius. I'm the last one! Well maybe not." Dulcy said. " What do you mean there's gotta be other dragons somewhere!" Bunny told her friend. A few days later they noticed Dulcy was busy she was making some sort of structure out of dead trees, dirt, leaves and other things. The structure looked like a mound with a bowl-like depression in it. Thuban was the first to recognize it for what it was. She had seen them on her planet made by dinosaurs. " Dulcy is that what I think it is? It must be it can't be anything else!" Thuban said excited. " What's what?" Sonic Prime asked. " Look what do you see Sonic Prime?" She asked. " I see a mound of dirt. Big deal!" He said. " It is a big deal! I figured they did do this they are too much like dinosaurs to not to! That my friend is a dragon nest!" She exclaimed. " A nest are you sure?" Sally asked. " I'm sure it looks exactly like a dinosaur nest but we now Dulcy is no dinosaur well in a way she is but…" "Turbo will you just tell us what is going on in English?" Sonic Prime asked. " Dulcy is gravid with eggs Sonic Prime." Thuban said. " Thuban's right she knows a lot about reptiles." Sonic Audis said. " Yes she's right I will lay my eggs in a few days. They have to stay safe the whole fate of Mobian dragons counts on it!" Dulcy said urgently.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2. TALE OF A HEART AND STARS/ DULCY'S REUNION  
  
" Thuban why is it when ever your Sonic is injured you feel his pain? Or vice versa?" Tails asked. " That's a long story Tails. Long ago on my planet dragons once ruled the Earth. Long ago when the dragon was already old and man- kind was young. The wisest of our race took pity on man. So he gathered the dragons all around him and made them vow to watch over man. When he died the night became alive with those stars in the dragon constellation named Draco thus the dragon's heaven was born, but when we die not all of us are admitted into this shining place. No we must earn it or we vanish as though we never were. On the other Mobius an evil dragon had nearly killed Sonic I slew him. Sonic was almost dead so I gave him half my dragon heart to save him. A dragon must be very careful with whom they share their heart or they will lose their place in heaven forever. Dulcy I assume you've heard this story before?" Thuban finished. " No I didn't ever my Ma was roboticized before she could train me to do anything beyond flight and fire breathing. Sally do you think the Sword Of Acorns would free the dragons?" Dulcy asked. " It might but it would be dangerous to do so. Besides we don't know where the other dragons are Dulcy." Sally replied. " I must do it Sally. I must free my kind if not from their bodies at least from enslavement. My children may one day find other dragons but I doubt it." Dulcy said. " I should've laid my eggs at the Dragon Nest but it's too risky. I don't even know if they'll hatch unless they are there." She said. " Wait what ever happened to those two dragons we saved the mother and her baby?" Sonic Prime asked. " They went into hiding Sonic. Where I don't know. Didn't you say you saved my mother from roboticization?" She asked. " Yeah when we went into the past. We'll find your mother Dulcy!" Sonic Prime told her. " That won't be nessescary!" A female voice said. A female dragon older than Dulcy landed she was brown. " Ma!" Dulcy cried and turned from her nest. " Have you come here to stay?" She asked her mother. " Yes Dulcy I have. I see I will have grandchildren soon. Where's the proud father?" Sabina asked her daughter. " He died ma in a fight with overlanders. He did this to my arm. His name was Zan." Dulcy said sadly showing her still bandaged arm to her mother. Sabina acknowledged Thuban and walked over to her. " Who are you? I've never seen you before." Sabina said giving Thuban a quick once over. Sonic in his dragon form sat next to his mate. " I'm Thuban also known as Turbo, this is the other Sonic known in his dragon form as Flash. My ancestors were Draco and Gorbash on my father's side. Argynt and Hemes were my mother's ancestors. My other father is descended from Akan." She said to Sabina. Thuban stepped forward her scars were in plain view. " Welcome to Knothole Sabina." Sally said.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3. THUBAN'S NEST  
  
Thuban too stated making a nest. She made it out of dirt and other materials she had a temporary lair own Mobius Prime where she had a small hoard she'd collected from their adventures this is where she made her nest and laid her eggs there. Sonic came in and saw the nest full of eggs. Thuban smiled at him. The eggs lay in a circle except one she pushed it into place with her forepaw. It would take a while for the eggs to hatch. Thuban came out only to eat and drink and occasionally stretch her wings. The others saw she had also laid eggs. She reminded them they were half and half. One day Her eggs and Dulcy's eggs began to hatch. Thuban's family had come to watch. Her mother Kathy her father Anakin Skywalker her other father had vanished without a trace, her great a thousand times grandparents Draco and Secoya and their son Drake,her brother Luke and his Twin Leia and her family and Thuban's Younger sister Silverwing/ Caroline and her boyfriend Spyro. Sonic Audis her mate also watched. The others were watching Dulcy's eggs hatch. The first one cracked open a tail appeared then a foot then another the shell fell away and the baby flopped onto his stomach he looked up. " Here I am awww." Thuban said the little dragon looked like his mother only his spines, horns, tail blade and underside were gold not silver his eyes were green like his father's . The next one hatched he looked like Sonic in his dragon form. " Hey he looks just like me!" Sonic said. The little hatchling struggled out of his shell. Another one hatched a girl who looked like her father but had Thuban's blue, green eyes. Four more of the eggs hatched. Dulcy also watched as her hatchlings came into the world she had three children. She named them Saya, Melody and Zin. Thuban's children were named Swiftfoot, Saya, Flash, Sierra, Onyx, Ami and Skyefyre. Dragons once again lived on Mobius but Thuban and Sonic Audis would soon leave for their version of Mobius. They did so the next day. They said they would soon return. The Light Hawk took off and flew towards Mobius Audis and Earth.  
  
  
  
The End. 


End file.
